Fornication At The Poolside
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: With a title like that do you really need an explanation? Futanari ahead.


**Truth is this is half request and half my own doing. Either way I hope everyone enjoys it.**

The sun was light, bright and high in the sky to shine down on the pool for those going for a swim or just wanting to relax. For weeks one person in particular was regularly getting glances from everyone- not that she cared but eventually people got used to it. The person in question was Poison, she came by the poolside in a very skimpy red bikini and you're probably thinking, "that's nothing new" right ? Well this wasn't your average swimwear because it was _see through_ so for as long as she could remember she was shamelessly _and_ purposely showing off her assets.

Poison always hid her shaft when wearing her normal clothes but eventually there came times where she got tired of doing that. For people who know about her member they always find themselves at a loss for words when it comes to figuring out how that thing doesn't pop out whenever she gets excited. She was laying back on a chair by the pool taking in the ultraviolet rays and there was nothing but peace and quiet around her. While Poison had her eyes closed she didn't notice Chun Li approach her. The Interpol officer smiled at the pinkette despite her basically being naked in front of everyone.

"Enjoying the sun Poison?" Chun Li said as she laid down on a chair next to Poison

"I wouldn't be out here if I wasn't. Nice tits by the way."

Chun Li blushed, despite having more control over herself than Poison she at the same time couldn't deny what she likes and there's a lot on Poison that's she likes. Ever since she met the pinkette years ago at a fighting tournament with Mai Shiranui she still gets excited at the sight of her. Poison always spoke her mind and never held back and she grew even redder in the face when the pinkette mentioned her nipples that were sticking out.

"Couldn't you watch what you say for one second and- goodness! Put that damn thing down!" Chun Li exclaimed looking Poison's huge erection

"No and no. Besides, why would I put this monster down? It just wants to come out and play." Poison teased

"Don't give me that. Now do something about that people are staring."

"Chun people were staring long before I got hard and they'll still stare even if I go soft. I think they just want a sample." Poison chuckled

" _Or_ they just want you to show some decency. At least _try_ to do something with that."

"I could fuck your ass." Poison offered

Chun Li's eyes widened, "Can you _be_ any louder Poison?!"

"I didn't hear a 'no'."

"There are times to talk like that and right now isn't one of them!" Chun Li said

"I _still_ didn't hear any opposition." Poison said

"Just get that monster under control!" Chun Li said

"Fine. But my offer is still on the table!" Poison said as she walked off towards the showers

With the pinkette gone Chun Li couldn't help considering taking up Poison's offer. The Interpol officer might uphold the law by any means necessary but she's still human. Despite all the will power she had in her she also had to admit it had been _far_ too long since she last had gotten laid. But even so she still held back her urges especially when on the job. But the more she held back the stronger her desire got.

Chun Li was feeling so hot and bothered at this point she was trying like hell to stay calm but she had to sit up because she couldn't stop breathing heavy. The thoughts Poison had put into her head made her so horny her knees were getting weak and her legs started to shake. By now she was fighting her own desire to the point where she had to fold her arms to prevent herself from masturbating in public. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore then got up and casually made her way to the showers.

Poison was groaning as she was stroking her meat under the running water above her. Her cock was fully swollen and practically pulsating with each motion and it looked as if it was _never_ going to go down. She was about to quicken her pace until her shower door opened to the welcoming sight of Chun Li. The pinkette almost salivated as the Interpol officer remained silent and stripped out of her swimwear and bent over in front of Poison spreading her ass wide.

"Couldn't help yourself, could you?" Poison taunted

"Not now please I'm going crazy!" Chun Li said

"Hmm now _this_ is a sight I never get tired of. _This_ is the kind of stuff I can never get enough of." Poison smiled

"Come on already! Shove that cock in me!"

"Ooh it's tempting but I'm having too much fun jacking off here." Poison taunted again

"Poison please!" Chun Li pleaded

"Oh alright just because you said please."

Chun Li moaned loud as Poison grabbed hold of her cock and recklessly shoved it inside the Interpol officer's ass. The pinkette grabbed Chun Li's hips as she vigorously thrusted inside her. Poison knew that the Chinese girl hadn't gotten any in a long time and she had to admit she was also pretty backed up too but it wasn't like she couldn't find anyone good to nail it's just she was too stingy. Chun Li felt her grip on her ass start to falter and put her hands against the wall, she normally was able to keep her voice down but she was moaning extra loud from sheer pleasure.

The Chinese woman had shut her eyes taking in the sensation of being ravaged by her friend. Her breasts were jiggling about as Poison had her cock sloshing and splashing around inside her. The Interpol officer had to be breaking some windows with how loud she was moaning but the moan turned into slight screams as she hit an orgasm letting her juices pool around on the floor before trailing to a nearby drain. Poison leaned over and grabbed as much of Chun Li's breasts as she could. The Interpol officer's rack had to be the biggest she had ever dealt with but it just made her want to squeeze them harder. The pinkette brought her mouth to Chun Li's ear and was talking softly to her.

"Ooh it's been...far too...long since we...last fucked." Poison said between thrusts

"A-aah...mmm...haahh...uhh!" Chun Li's mind was much too cloudy for her to have any kind of response. She had every intention to enjoy as much of this passionate love making as she possibly could.

Poison shouted as a large burst of cum rushed out of her member as she hit a climax letting her seed fill up the Chinese women's ass. The pinkette turned Chun Li around so they were face to face and kissed her deeply while slowly bringing her down to the floor. They both laid on their side with Chun Li in front of Poison.

Poison shoved her cock inside Chun Li's pussy and held up one of her legs when she started to jerk her hips into the Chinese woman. The pinkette kept a pace that made Chun Li's ass constantly bounce as their hips collided. The Interpol officer was squeezing her own breasts as her mind was going up into the clouds. She closed her eyes again taking the feeling of all the stress of her job alleviate her in one fell swoop. It had to be the best feeling in the world this was better than anything she could ever imagine and sure herself and Poison had nice humping session at that tournament years ago but there was something different about this.

Somehow it felt like Poison's shaft had gotten much bigger since they last fucked which made this all the more enjoyable for her. Poison was holding both of the Chinese woman's legs together as she was kissing her deeply while speeding up her pace. Chun Li returned the kiss and was wrestling around with Poison's tongue and the pinkette drilled into her even harder to throw her off. Chun Li gave some muffled shouts as she was hitting multiple orgasms and was bringing Poison close to another climax but the pinkette pulled out before the pressure mounted.

Chun Li was about to protest but in a split second Poison had picked her up put her cock back in the Chinese woman's pussy. The Interpol officer wrapped her legs around Poison's waist and her arms around Poison's neck as the pinkette held her up by her ass and pounded her deeply with her large meat. The Interpol officer felt another orgasm coming on and brought her lips to the pinkette again which Poison graciously accepted. Another muffled scream was let when Chun Li reached a climax and a lot more juices rushed out of her. The pinkette felt the pressure in her balls reach it's limit when the friction from their breasts rubbing against each other made her hit a climax. She released everything she had in one last load filling Chun Li up.

After Poison's load was finished Chun Li unwrapped herself from the pinkette. Poison tried to let her stand but the officer was practically on spaghetti legs so she just had Chun Li lay back on the floor.

"That...was...incredible... " Chun Li managed out

Poison was hunched over trying to catch her breath, "You said it. By the way next time don't let go so long without having a good fuck. It brings out ugliest in people."

"Cut...me some...slack...I've been working..." Chun Li was still trying regain some energy

"Yeah well all play and no fuck makes anyone a cranky bitch, remember that." Poison said

"Gotcha."

 **PS: The Truth is also here to wish everyone a Happy Valentines Day!**


End file.
